pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Agility
Agility is a -type move introduced in Generation I. Description |Sharply increases the user's Speed.}} |Relaxes the body sharply boost Speed.}} |The user relaxes and lightens its body to sharply boost its Speed.}} |The user relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. It sharply boosts the Speed stat.}} |The user relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. This sharply raises the Speed stat.}} Effect In battle Agility raises the user's Speed by 2 stages. Learnset By leveling up / |35|40|40|31|31|31|TBA}} / |36|37|39|29|29|29|TBA}} / |40|43|43|32|32|32|TBA}} / |44|46|48|32|32|32|TBA}} / |36|43|43|25|25|25|TBA}} / |43|47|47|29|29|29|TBA}} |33|33|33|34|37|( ) 37 ( ) 45|TBA}} |39|42|43|39|( ) 42 ( ) 30|30|TBA}} |48|43|38|( ) 34 ( ) 33|37|37|TBA}} |55|47|38|( ) 34 ( ) 33|37|37|TBA}} / |31|31|36|31|31|31|TBA}} / |44|37|45|37|37|( ) 37 ( ) 33|TBA}} / |51|47|60|41|41|( ) 41 ( ) 35|TBA}} |1|7|7|6|6|6|TBA}} |37|36|36|23|23|( ) 23 ( ) 36|TBA}} |41|40|40|23|23|( ) 23 ( ) 38|TBA}} |54|52|52|47|47|( ) 47 ( ) 29|TBA}} |54|61|61|56|56|( ) 56 ( ) 29|TBA}} / |42|24|21|17|17|17|TBA}} |( ) 44 ( ) 47|47|47|64|( ) 64 ( ) 29|29|TBA}} |35|9|9|12|12|12|TBA}} / |1|8|8|17|17|17|TBA}} / |55|25|25|36|36|36|TBA}} / |55|25|25|43|43|43|TBA}} / |55|25|25|15|15|15|TBA}} |20|36|36|25|25|25|TBA}} |1, 20|38|36|25|25|25|TBA}} / |1, 20|38|38|25|25|25|TBA}} ||||30|30|30|TBA}} / ||43|43|30|30|30|TBA}} / ||51|51|36|36|36|TBA}} / ||( ) 45|45|33|33|33|TBA}} / ||( ) 53|53|37|37|37|TBA}} ||46|50|29|29|29|TBA}} / ||20|31|14|14|( ) 14 ( ) 23|TBA}} / ||24|21|17|17|17|TBA}} / ||41|36|24|( ) 24 ( ) 20|20|TBA}} / ||32|29|19|( ) 19 ( ) 32|32|TBA}} / ||25|16|( ) 14 ( ) 12|12|( ) 12 ( ) 31|TBA}} / ||40|40|23|23|( ) 23 ( ) 38|TBA}} ||9|9|12|12|12|TBA}} ||37|37|37|37|37|TBA}} |||31|31|31|( ) 31 ( ) 25|TBA}} |||35|35|35|( ) 35 ( ) 28|TBA}} |||35|35|35|( ) 35 ( ) 28|TBA}} / |||43|43|43|( ) 43 ( ) 29|TBA}} / |||49|49|49|( ) 49 ( ) 33|TBA}} / |||55|37|( ) 37 ( ) 38|( ) 38 ( ) 36|TBA}} / |||31|31|31|( ) 31 ( ) 22|TBA}} / |||38|38|38|( ) 38 ( ) 17|TBA}} |||47|44|48|( ) 48 ( ) 37|TBA}} |||47|44|48|( ) 48 ( ) 37|TBA}} / |||43|36|36|( ) 36 ( ) 39|TBA}} / |||53|45|45|45|TBA}} |||15|10|10|( ) 10 ( ) 9|TBA}} |||16|9|9|( ) 9 ( ) 7|TBA}} / |||55|44|44 ( ) 38 ( )|( ) 38 ( ) 41|TBA}} / |||66|44|( ) 44 ( ) 38|( ) 38 ( ) 41|TBA}} |||35|73|73|( ) 73 ( ) 55|TBA}} / ||||33|33|33|TBA}} / ||||38|38|38|TBA}} / ||||41|41|41|TBA}} ||||28|( ) 28 ( ) 41|41|TBA}} ||||29|( ) 29 ( ) 51|51|TBA}} ||||29|29|29|TBA}} ||||33|33|33|TBA}} ||||33|33|33|TBA}} / ||||19|( ) 19 ( ) 32|32|TBA}} ||||12|12|12|TBA}} |||||36|36|TBA}} |||||42|42|TBA}} / |||||29|29|TBA}} / |||||32|32|TBA}} / |||||33|33|TBA}} / |||||21|21|TBA}} / |||||21|21|TBA}} |||||37|37|TBA}} |||||39|39|TBA}} / |||||46|46|TBA}} / |||||37|37|TBA}} / |||||40|40|TBA}} |||||32|32|TBA}} / |||||16|16|TBA}} |||||37|37|TBA}} / |||||37|37|TBA}} ||||||1|TBA}} / ||||||1|TBA}} / ||||||13|TBA}} / ||||||13|TBA}} / ||||||13|TBA}} / ||||||18|TBA}} / ||||||18|TBA}} By breeding / |||( ) | | |TBA}} / ||| | | |TBA}} |||( ) | | |TBA}} / ||| | | |TBA}} / ||| | | |TBA}} |||| | |TBA}} | | | | | |TBA}} |||( ) | | |TBA}} / ||| | | |TBA}} ||| | | |TBA}} / || | | | |TBA}} / || | | | |TBA}} ||| | | |TBA}} / ||| | | |TBA}} ||| | | |TBA}} / ||| | | |TBA}} ||| | | |TBA}} / |||| | |TBA}} |||| | |TBA}} / |||| | |TBA}} / ||||| |TBA}} / ||||| |TBA}} Gallery Agility depicted in Red and Blue |games2 = Agility II.png |games3 = Agility III.png Agility depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games4 = Agility IV.png Agility depicted in Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver |anime1 = Ash Pikachu Agility.png Agility being used by Ash's Pikachu |anime2 = Falkner Dodrio Agility.png Agility being used by Falkner's Dodrio Clair Kingdra Agility.png Agility being used by Clair's Kingdra |anime3 = Morrison Growlithe Agility.png Agility being used by Morrison's Growlithe |anime4 = Paul Ninjask Agility.png Agility being used by Paul's Ninjask |anime5 = Charles' Accelgor Agility.png Agility being used by Charles' Accelgor |anime6 = Chester Fletchling Agility.png Agility being used by Chester's Fletchling |anime7 = Guzma Scizor Agility.png Agility being used by Guzma's Scizor |anime8 = Go Mantyke Agility.png Agility being used by Go's Mantyke |manga1 = Lance's Dragonair Agility.PNG Agility being used by Lance's Dragonair }} es:Agilidad pl:Agility Category:Moves that raise Speed